A New Year Songfic
by 4321rayray
Summary: AU. Sakura is all alone for the New Year and thinking of her time with Sasuke. As the ball drops, she gets an unexpected visit from the one man she'd hate to see, Sasuke Uchiha. What does Sasuke have to say? A songfic for the 2012! Info inside & big prize
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Two updates in one day? I'm on a roll... Anyway, here's my first songfic and I've made it special. This is a challenge and if someone wins I promise to update at least once a week! I'm serious and if there is a winner, I will annonce them in my next chapter of "A Lost Hope."**

* * *

><p><strong>INFO:<strong>

**Every section represents a song so try and find each one! If someone can guess five out of the ten songs here, you win! Remember, the winner's name will be posted on my next update of "A Lost Hope" so, good luck!**

* * *

><p>The green neon sign flashed above me and the cheering never ceased. Crowded streets were littered with trash and the air felt heavy and hot. Sipping my drink down, I watched the countdown timer without much interest. In my mind flashed the memories of city lights on water. That was when I started to believe in love.<p>

I had fallen for the one guy who had everyone's attention, Sasuke Uchiha. Known for his incredible looks, I felt as though I'd never get through to him. With my parents had divorced and I feared all hope was lost.

Going into an empty coffee shop, I ordered a cup of black tea as I gazed out the window. The waiter turned out to be Sasuke himself! After that we had talked for two hours about school and our lives. I was hanging on every word and listened to his sad tale about his brother and parents. I guess no one is perfect after all… Before long I became one of his closes friends.

I had been converted into a new person and could finally feel good about myself. My old crush developed into love and adoration. The amount of fangirls that were always around us was annoying though. Sasuke begun to reveal the real him and would occasionally smile my way.

I remember when I fought with him at two in the morning. He was arguing about how I should spend more time with him. Every word I spat at him left me cold and alone. Finally, I could take no more and fled out into the street. Ready for a break up, I braced myself as Sasuke came after me. Sasuke muttered something completely unexpected in return.

"I'll never leave you alone, my cherry blossom…"

I knew on that day love could really happen. Or so I thought because fairy tales don't last forever.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata had left for the New Year to celebrate their first year of going out. Much to Neji's displeasure, Naruto had gotten them a room near a hot spring resort. Hinata was so red that she nearly fainted again. In all honestly, I don't think I've seen her that deep of a scarlet in all my life.<p>

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji went to an all family reunion. Ino insisted I come along but considering the fact it was an Ino-Shika-Cho party, I politely declined. Sadly, I got a lecture from Ino about being alone on New Year and what to do if some guy came up to me. After convincing her I wasn't a little girl anymore she left with the other two boys, Shikamaru muttering about how Ino was such a drag…

Neji and Tenten had a week off mission and decided to take a short vacation. Tenten apologized profusely after learning I'd be alone. Reassuring her as well I told her to have fun with Neji, seeing Lee and Guy left for a training trip. She wined at me before taking Neji's arm and skipping out of the village.

The rest of Rookie nine had other plans, leaving me to watch the fireworks and ball drop alone. I wasn't sure what I was worth anymore. I had four minutes left before the next year and the end of the world. I would save it from destruction in those four minutes if I really had to.

* * *

><p>During Christmas, the snow was covering Konoha Team seven decided to go to the fields for a snowball fight, as soon as Kakashi showed up that is. My neighborhood was full of Christmas decorations and Sasuke-kun and I shared our last kiss under the mistletoe. We should have been playing in the snow with Naruto. We ate chestnuts, roasted on the fire and held each other for warmth.<p>

* * *

><p>Shortly afterward, Sasuke told me he was engaged and couldn't be with me any longer. The devastation that took place afterward was indescribable. Tears sprang into my eyes as I remembered the day he left for his fiancé.<p>

We said our goodbyes as he got on the plane, never to return again but always in my heart. I cried for at least four days. Naruto tried to comfort me long with Hinata and Ino but while Ino was cursing at Sasuke, Naruto remained quiet. Hinata seemed to be worried for Naruto but kept it to herself.

* * *

><p>Now here I was, waiting for the New Year's ball to drop. I had given him everything and never asked for anything but I just ended up alone. I couldn't stand pretending anymore!<p>

Wanting just to cry in Sasuke's arms kept coming into my mind. I felt so stupid but I knew that loving Sasuke made me this way. I wanted his attention again, and I kept asking myself the same question. "Should I let him stay if he came back or let him go..?"

* * *

><p>He kept me captivated and it was as if I was bound to the past life we left behind. I couldn't forget him and it haunted me, especially in my dreams. I could hear his voice on every word I said and it drove me insane! I was tired of being reminded of him everywhere I went.<p>

Although he left, I could feel his presence and it was so painful. I held his hand when he needed me and has his shoulder when he needed to cry. In the end, he really had all of me. The timer was down to two minutes.

* * *

><p>I wished to find someone like him but I knew I was asking the impossible. Sasuke-kun was one of a kind. Despite all the pain, I couldn't hate him. Wishing him the best was all I could manage and I hoped he didn't forget me and everything we did together.<p>

Knowing he was settled down with someone else made me feel inferior. Time flew so fast, it was like we were together only yesterday. I wouldn't disturb him but, that girl; she gave him things I couldn't give him…

* * *

><p>The ball was about to drop, the crowds all looking up. As the timer reached thirty seconds I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. Ignoring the person, I continued to stare at the screen. The tapping never stopped until I whipped around glaring.<p>

Sasuke just couldn't be satisfied. I knew I wouldn't sleep tonight after this was over. I didn't know what I was waiting for as I waited for him to speak. My heart felt as though he had just taken a bite out of it. I just wanted to run and hide because he was killing me and I refused to be denied yet again.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, I'm not getting married. I know you must me upset but hear me out." He pleaded. Knowing that Uchiha's had big egos I allowed him to go on. He swallowed a lot of pride for that one sentence anyway.<p>

He got down on one knee, pulling out a ring and looked at me. "I won't get married, not to her anyway. I can't because I don't lover her. I left here to buy a certain object... You know what, forget it. I wouldn't be a coward if you answer me this question. Will you marry me, today and forever? Say you will..."

* * *

><p>The ball dropped and everyone cheered. Bottles popped and everyone was partying like no tomorrow for 2012 but the noises fell upon deaf ears. In the end love won and it was alright. I remembered the words I screamed back. "YES!"<p>

We rocked until six in the morning, not caring we'd been up all night. Everyone was partying like it was the end of the world. From New York to London and Japan, it didn't matter because we had each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? If you liked it R&amp;R and tell me what you think! My poll on "Karin's Punishment" will be ending next week so read my other story, "A Lost Hope" and vote before it's too late. Keep writing all of you and Happy New Year!<strong>

**- 4321rayray signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Happy Belated New Year! I'm sorry I couldn't get this up yesterday. :p Anyway, here's the official last chapter of "A New Year's Songfic." This is in Sasuke's POV and I hope this helps change your mind about the first chapter on Sasuke being a jerk. Oh, this chapter has 12 new songs to guess! I'll give you one, and if you, all together, find 6 more, I promise to update faster and start my new story! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>We met by chance in a small cafe. I needed a little extra cash and I refused to use my heritage. Sure, I could've stopped working there at any moment, but I was glad I didn't. Because that's where I met her.<p>

With her, time would stand still and beauty was all she was. No, she was something more. She had brains, she had talent and everything fell into place. I wouldn't let her go, not while she was standing in front of me. She had been waiting for me for so long. But the wait was over now.

* * *

><p>We fought early in the morning one day. I said many things that hurt her, more than I could take back. Before I knew it, it was too late. She was already out the door and into the pouring rain. But I knew that she was one of a kind and I chased after her. I drove for miles and miles but just ended up at her door.<p>

I found Sakura in a corner shivering from the cold and rain. I didn't mind spending everyday out there in the pouring rain. As long as I could fix her broken smile and then she would stay awhile. I promised her something I almost couldn't keep, "I'll never leave you, my cherry blossom."

* * *

><p>Snow fell in gentle breezes, drifting down in silent dances. Our breathes filled the air with clouds of puffy smoke. She would smile brightly at me, as we waited for Kakashi. Fed up with waiting, Sakura formed a snowball and threw it at me, hitting me right in the back. I glared at her and my eyes narrowed into slits. I smirked and chased after her, pelting her with snowballs. Before long we both ran inside for warmth. We watched from the window as the sun, which could barely be seen, go down. The stars came out afterward. All that mattered to me then was here and now. But I knew it would never be the same.<p>

* * *

><p>I cursed at him. For the first time in my life, I cursed at my father. He was long dead, yet he still controlled my life. I was engaged. Not to Sakura, the woman I loved. No, I was engaged to a girl who only wanted my fortune. Karin, I was engaged to the one girl I couldn't stand. My life was so messed up. I couldn't tell Sakura, not that it was arranged. If she knew it wasn't my doing, she'd try to stop it. As much as I wanted her to, she could get in serious trouble with the law, and I couldn't risk that.<p>

So, for the next month I spent as much time as I could with her. All my struggles, and all of the chances I took might have knocked me down in the end. However, these were the moments that I would remember most. I treasured every moment as if it were my last. It might as well have been, because I was dead without her there.

* * *

><p>It was coming to an end. My eighteenth birthday was approaching and I didn't want to celebrate it. This was it. My last day with Sakura was on my birthday. So, I made it the happiest birthday I could remember. We danced the night away and I blew out my candles. I wished for the one thing I couldn't have, her.<p>

So, when the next morning came I broke her heart, crushing my own with hers. I told her I was getting married and that I would leave that morning. If I could have made those tears stop I would have, but I couldn't. So, I got on a plane, giving her one simple goodbye. I was leaving, and I wasn't coming back again. I told her that I found someone better than her. It wasn't until that I got into my hotel room that I broke down crying. I hadn't cried since my parents died.

* * *

><p>He came at almost 11 PM. The dobe waltzed right into my room ready to yell at me for hurting Sakura. I knew he trusted me, trusted me with the one girl who we both cared about. The dobe looked ready to punch me before he realized I was a mess. The whole room was trashed and my appearance was terrible. I was all out of faith. An Uchiha would never let anyone see them like this.<p>

I was cold and shamed lying on the floor. He was too late because I could see the sky was torn apart. My world was destroyed. He was at my side before I could stop him. I gave him the whole story and he looked sorry for me, for us. I told him to watch over her, that he needed to take care over her over me. She needed the comfort, for I had brought this upon both of us. She was suffering for something I should have been suffering alone.

* * *

><p>I was done playing games. Karin clung to me and she just never let go. I couldn't stand her and I didn't see what my father saw in that relationship. The Uchiha clan, it didn't need this poor excuse of a woman disgracing it. She was never dressed appropriately and was always flirting with others. If my life was to be this way, I was condemned. But if I was to let Sakura get in trouble for me, then I'd never be able to live with myself. Who was I? I was Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the almighty Uchiha clan. I wouldn't let this girl get the best of me!<p>

* * *

><p>It was all over. Now I knew why she needed my marriage. She was in trouble with the law. I saw her on the TV as a wanted fugitive. She was a thief and a murderer. She knew she had this marriage arranged back when she was younger but never cared much about it. She was a fine lady until she fell from her prime. She became a drug addict and slowly her fortune went down the drain.<p>

Before long she was stealing, and even killing, to get the drugs she wanted. In desperation, she filed for the marriage, hoping that I would pity her, that I would bail her and pay for her freedom. But this was an opportunity, my chance. With my marriage gone I could go back. I hopped into my car after dropping Karin off at the police station. I stared out into the night and ignored the pain in my chest. It would finally be filled, my heart would be one. I was going to a place where love and feeling good never cost me anything. I was going home.

* * *

><p>I pushed and shoved my way around. I had to find Sakura, even if it was the last thing I did. I wasn't sure if she'd take me back, but I knew I wasn't complete without her. I glanced around again and my eyes fell upon a cafe. It was the one special place that we met once upon a time. It was a simple thing, but that life was gone. I just needed something I could rely on and trust. So, I walked toward it. I waited until they let me in. Then, I saw her, just sitting there watching the timer with little interest. My heart was beating fast as I approached her table. I stood behind her at a loss for words. I was just so tired and I didn't know where to begin.<p>

* * *

><p>She was my everything, and all my life. Sakura, was there in front of me. I tapped her shoulder. She never turned but I didn't stop until I saw her dazzling emerald eyes turn to glare at me. I didn't have a care in the world. She was mine and I didn't plan to give her up. I would never let her down again. She looked at me with such menace but all that mattered was that she was there. I wasn't going to desert her ever again. I would never make her cry again. Goodbyes would never come and it was just us. I wouldn't tell another lie and hurt her again.<p>

* * *

><p>I finally decided that it was time to speak. "Sakura, I'm not getting married. I know you must be upset but hear me out." I pleaded. My ego was thrown out the door. I swallowed all of pride just for her. I got down on one knee, pulled out the ring that belonged to my mother and looked at her with all the love I could muster. "I won't get married, not to her anyway. I can't because I don't love her. I left here to get a certain object... You know what, forget it. I wouldn't be a coward, for not telling you the truth if you answer me this question. Will you marry me, today and forever? Say you will..." <strong>AN: (Marry Me) That's your song!<strong>

* * *

><p>I told her the whole story. From the moment I found out about my engagement to the time I had her at last in my arms. She scolded me for not telling her, saying that I broke her heart. I feared she wouldn't take me back but the year was new and as the ball dropped, I swung her around and kissed her before she could protest. All I could think was that this was heaven. My heart was beating so much I could hardly speak but I could utter a few words in her ear before we went off to party all night and celebrate the New Year. "Sakura, I love you."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? I'm glad that I finally got that over with. ;) In any case, I hope you all have a great year, 2013 seems promising. And just so you know, here are the songs for last chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In order:<strong>

**Mine by Taylor Swift**

**Four Minutes by Madonna**

**Under The Mistletoe by Justin Bieber**

**This Love by Maroon 5**

**Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson**

**My Immortal by Evanscene**

**Someone Like You by Adele**

**Animals by Neon Trees**

**Marry Me by Train**

**2012 (Party Like It's The End Of The World) by Jay Sean**

**I hope you liked it! :) **

**- 4321rayray signing off!**


End file.
